


Turned

by kettykika78



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, S4 Remixed/Reimagined, Spy Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettykika78/pseuds/kettykika78
Summary: Here you will see fanarts inspired by "Turned" made by me.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. In the dark of the bolthole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turned - Part I : Queen and Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161855) by [saintscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscully/pseuds/saintscully). 



> Dear visitor,  
> thanks for coming to watch my fanarts! 
> 
> I made this sketch on tan paper, with pencil and white guache. There is a little post-production in Photoshop. 
> 
> You can find "Turned" HERE : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982621

[Extract from Turned, part1, chapter 14.]

“Hello?”

Sherlock leans back in his chair at the bolthole, listening to a recording of a conversation David and Elin had earlier that day. Elin was the one who initiated it, calling the number for David’s iPhone instead of his secret burner phone. It seems the two are now keeping two channels of communication: one, where their conversations seem to be above board and completely unhelpful to Sherlock; the other using a burner phone, but that was only used once so far.

Sherlock thinks that alone should raise a red flag, but at this point one text aimed at scheduling a meeting is hardly damning.

[continue reading HERE: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161855/chapters/70273437>]

In this image Sherlock is in the bolthole, carefully checking the CCTV at David's House. 

https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-bMqqm84-eqw/YARL8NmjQUI/AAAAAAAAEM8/jwSftg-8xFAaE8397dhbCthXR7uSz9MZACLcBGAsYHQ/s1697/Turned_01_sherlock.png 


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sketch I made in pencil, red pencil and White Guache, with a little post production in photoshop.

[Extract from "Turned - Part I : Queen and Country" Chapter 13]

John looks at the screen, biting his lips, determined to control the deluge of questions, of accusations threatening to burst out of him. He clears his throat and turns his head slowly at Sherlock’s direction. Their eyes meet and hold each other, narrow, until Sherlock breaks the silence.

“That was David,” he says and John’s heart drops. Can’t be good if Sherlock Holmes is stating something deathly obvious.

[You can read the fiction HERE <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161855/chapters/69333198> ]

  
https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-7KK1-AHrSak/YAhr40N5a_I/AAAAAAAAEOI/CVpUmLMQ1iIytiIIfUXEFXk7mUenIwx2gCLcBGAsYHQ/s1735/Turned_02_John_Watson.jpg


End file.
